<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marvel(ous) Moments by ANGSWIN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053601">Marvel(ous) Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN'>ANGSWIN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabbles Series/Sequence, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles (exactly 100 words each) that feature little moments between Nat, Steve, and/or Bucky which were never actually in the MCU...but it probably would have been marvelous if they had been.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nat &/ Steve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts">Ultra</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A moment between Nat and Steve set during their time on the run  in <em>Captain America: Winter Soldier.</em> (Was that your first kiss since 1945?)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Believe it or not, it’s hard to find someone with shared life experiences,” Steve answered with regret when Natasha asked if there was anyone special in his life.</p><p>Nat smirked as she responded. “You mean experiences like being molded into perfect fighting machines, saving the world from everything up to and including gods and aliens, and being on the run from your own organization?"</p><p>“When you put it that way,” Steve admitted with a small smile, “it sounds like we might be perfect for each other.”</p><p>“Make sure you remember that when you decide to kiss me again," she suggested.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nat &/ Bucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A moment between Nat and Bucky set during their first "real" meeting in <em>Avengers: Infinity War.</em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You once shot through me,” Nat stated bluntly.</p>
<p>Bucky grimaced as he ran his hand, the real one, through his hair self-consciously. “Would it help if I told you that I wasn't in my right mind at the time…and that I don’t do that anymore?”</p>
<p>Nat considered it. After all, she knew a thing or two about mind control. “Alright then,” she finally conceded with a smirk. “The least you can do, though, is buy me a drink after this.”</p>
<p>“Deal!” Bucky agreed, sounding relieved before he smiled charmingly. “How about dinner, too?”</p>
<p>“Don’t push your luck, Soldier Boy!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nat & Steve & Bucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A moment between Nat, Steve, and Bucky on the Wakandan battlefield in <em>Avengers: Infinity War.</em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Give me a boost, Cap?" Nat shouted over to Steve during the fighting.  He nodded and held out his shield.</p><p>Nat leaped and used both the shield and Steve's strength to vault high into the air over him and Bucky as she executed a flawless flip. Meanwhile, she continued to shoot down all of the Outriders in their vicinity before she landed firmly again on both feet.</p><p>"That's some dame!" Bucky exclaimed with an admiring whistle.</p><p>"You have no idea!" Steve answered with a grin.</p><p>Nat just winked at them both before they were all pulled back into the fray.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nat &/ Steve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A moment of comfort between Steve and Nat set during the beginning of <em>Avengers: Endgame.</em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I miss Bucky.” Steve admitted to Nat during a visit to the devastatingly empty Avengers Compound.  “What’s the point of being a super soldier if I let my best friend die <em>twice?”</em></p><p>Nat leaned her head against his shoulder and thought of her own best friend.  At least Clint was alive out there…<em>somewhere</em>…even if he avoided her as he dealt with his grief in his own way.   </p><p>“There was nothing you could do.  There was nothing any of us could do,” she murmured.  However, her words sounded hollow, even to herself.</p><p>Steve just sighed and pulled her closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nat &/ Steve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A moment of hope between Steve and Nat during <em>Avengers: Endgame<em>.</em></em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they finally figured out how to retrieve the Infinity Stones before Thanos collected them for himself, Steve whooped with excitement at the new hope they had been given.</p><p>“We’re really going to bring Bucky back. We’re going to be able to bring them <em>all</em> back!” he shouted as he picked up Nat and exuberantly swung her in a circle while the rest of the team watched and laughed.</p><p>“Save it for the Soldier Boy!” she exclaimed when he finally set her back on her feet. However, her wide smile showed that she was just as pleased as he was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>